CONQUISTA
by 3rika-chan
Summary: [AU] Historia que se remonta al periodo de la conquista mexicana. Morinaga, como emperador azteca, y Tatsumi, como el conquistador español. Deberán superar las barreras de la cultura y el idioma, la presión de un pueblo que no está dispuesto a someterse y la ambición de riqueza y conocimiento. ¿Puede surgir el amor?, entonces: conquístame .


**Prólogo: Contexto histórico.**

 _「_ _El emperador, Moctezuma, pensó que Cortés era un Dios_ _」_

\- Quetzalcóatl, majestuosa serpiente emplumada, prometió regresar; sin embargo, el emperador azteca no pretendía darle la bienvenida. -

…

Corría el año de 1519. Nació como hijo único en el seno de una familia española, hijo de hidalgo extremeño y por tanto hidalgo, debía lealtad a la corona. Estudió leyes en la ciudad de Salamanca por dos años pero fue vencido por su espíritu de aventura y cuando tuvo oportunidad de incursionar en aguas desconocidas no vaciló y zarpó. Sus padres se quedaron preocupados en la vieja España, lugar que jamás extrañó y al que no regresaría sino muchos años después; lleno de riqueza, conocimiento y hecho de renombre.

En la lejanía veía tierras por reclamar para su rey, las tonalidades naranjas características del amanecer y un montón de tripulantes asquerosos que lo acompañaban y se preparaban para desembarcar. Su larga cabellera rubia bailaba al ritmo del viento, respiraba la frescura y se llenaba del olor marino-salado que evocaría con frecuencia estando en tierra. No era de robusta complexión y tampoco parecía fuerte, pero poseía unos poderes de persuasión y elocuencia impresionantes; ese era el secreto de su éxito y nadie nunca se lo cuestionó. Al igual que sus hombres, se alistó colocándose la armadura metálica y el yelmo, posteriormente se quejó como ya era costumbre y el resto lo ignoró pensando «es un loco amargado con suerte». Lo soportaban porque ese «amargado con suerte» iba a hacerlos ricos, regresarían convertidos en unos héroes y si tenían suerte no tendrían que trabajar por lo que les restara de vida.

― Dense prisa, idiotas, preparen las canoas de inmediato. Quiero ver listo al escuadrón de exploración ¡para ayer!, iré con ustedes y no permitiré reproches.

― ¡A la orden, Don Tatsumi! ― Respondieron al toque.

La canoa del capitán lideró a otro par de forma magistral en lo que sería la segunda visita de españoles a la pequeña isla de Cozumel, ninguna pintura fue retratada y ninguna fotografía fue capturada, únicamente los isleños contarían anécdotas de extrañas criaturas que llegaron desde más allá del horizonte.

Aquel apuesto hombre, de dorada cabellera y armadura metálica, era sobre todo inteligente. Mientras sus hombres remaban hasta la orilla él observaba con detenimiento el panorama y empezaba a realizar sus propias hipótesis; el agua tan cristaliza y tan pura que al tacto se sentía fresca, una brisa agradable pero de ambiente húmedo y pesado, peces coloridos que no conocía revoloteaban por donde pasaban, la inquietante flora con lo que parecían ser frutos colgando; habían altas posibilidades que el sitio a donde llegaron fuera una isla. Sin embargo, sus conclusiones no se limitaban a lo que veía, también era consciente de su ignorancia que se comparaba al de una hormiga jugando a ser paloma.

― Tenga cuidado al bajar, Don Tatsumi.

Uno de los novatos en la expedición tuvo la atención de brindarle la mano para ayudarlo a bajar pero inmerso en su arrogancia decidió ignorarlo, puede que no se viera fuerte o se tratara de una distinción de clases pero le irritaba que sus hombres no lo creyeran una persona capaz. Él podía valerse por sí mismo, esa terca independencia formaba parte de su personalidad y de su código de ética personal; así que saltó sujetándose de uno de los bordes mientras el agua salpicaba y él ni se inmutaba. Sujetó la bandera del asta y la clavó en la arena. Se quitó el yelmo en señal de respeto, lo colocó en su pecho, muy cerca del corazón, cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza para citar una oración de la misma forma en que un predicador recita uno de sus rezos.

― Proclamo esta tierra en nombre de mi rey, Carlos I de España y V del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, aquel que fuera hijo de nuestra reina, Juana I de Castilla, quien también ha de gobernarnos. Con Dios como mi testigo y con una lealtad que jamás habrá de romperse, me comprometo a convertir en tierra española todo lo que con mis ojos viere. Los deseos de mi rey serán mi ley. Así lo dijo Dios y así he de cumplirlo.

En un instante la tripulación quedó conmocionada, unos aplaudieron, otros gritaron al unísono «¡Larga vida a Carlos I de España! ¡Larga vida a Juana I de Castilla!», unos más imitaron las frases del capitán proclamando la tierra en nombre del rey y en nombre de la adorada España. La moral del escuadrón de exploración se fortaleció y animados no habría nada que pudiera detenerlos.

Venían huyendo de Cuba. Tatsumi de un gobernante desconfiado, de un cargo como alcalde que lo ataba a un sitio aburrido sin nada nuevo por aprender, de un matrimonio por compromiso con el único propósito de salir de prisión, de una mujer que no amaba y de una vida que le parecía tan miserable que morir en medio del océano no parecía tan mala idea. Sus nombres huían también de la miseria pero ni por asomo de una miseria parecida a la del capitán. Huían del hambre, de la enfermedad y el hastío, rehuían de la idea de terminar moribundos vagando sin rumbo en alguna de las avenidas, mendigando dinero o algo para comer, sólo para morir como los animales que eran. Morir a manos de los salvajes sería el mayor reconocimiento que podrían tener, tampoco les parecía una pésima idea.

De ese modo, por inusual acuerdo mutuo o una trágica coincidencia, cayeron en el mismo bote y ahora habría que remar. La bandera se quedó ondeando en la playa mientras los hombres de metal avanzaban con paso firme entre el montón de hierba rígida que crecía, cortándola a machetazos, abriéndose camino y buscando un lugar seguro para establecerse en un refugio donde pudieran dormir.

No pasó demasiado tiempo para que tuvieran su primer encuentro con otros humanos. La cuestión era, ¿serían amigos?, ¿serían enemigos?.

= Continuará =

¿Qué les parece esta nueva propuesta? Estoy tratando de combinar mi manga favorito con otro nuevo tema que descubrí que me gusta (la historia, en este caso particular la mexicana). Estaría encantada de leer sus comentarios al respecto. Muchas gracias por leer hasta el final.

Espero que las líneas iniciales, de aquí en adelante, les den algún tipo de pista de lo que sucederá.

Estamos en contacto y nuevamente gracias por leer.


End file.
